


father

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I hate you."
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	father

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a vent fic i guess, i actually wrote a poem based on my own experiences, and i decided to make it into a fic because why not haha. it reminded me of the smp's characters so, yeah
> 
> sorry for the bad summary i'm bad at them
> 
> also i wrote about the characters not the actual ccs
> 
> okay enjoy thanks

_ You don’t love me. _

In fact, he never did.

But it’s alright – It’s all fine to Tubbo, because at least he covered it up with a dream, a promise; He hid it so perfectly.

Tubbo doesn’t know whether to thank him or resent him for that.

_ I tried to hate you _

It’s true, Tubbo did.

He tried to think of him as scum, a piece of unworthy trash; A dead flower laying in the middle of a grassy field.

He screamed  _ “I hate you!” _ at the top of his lungs until his ribs sang,  _ cried _ in resistance, begging for him to stop, for he knew it was all a lie.

Until he collapsed, weeping into his best friend’s arms.

_ But I couldn’t bring myself to it. _

He couldn’t bring himself to it; Because he still remembers the dream, the promise, the memories.

And Tubbo doesn’t hate him. And maybe he never will.

He’s unsure of how to feel about that.

_ I’m becoming just like you _

Not exactly – Tubbo knows he’s nothing like him.

But he’s still someone with a dream, a passion, a desire, a president.

And all for  _ what _ ?

_ I don’t hate you. _

Despite him treating Tubbo like a pillow to punch into when you’re frustrated; Despite the burning hatred he built up in his heart thanks to him; Despite all the bad memories he gave him, Tubbo doesn’t hate him.

And despite the problems that he still struggles with to this day, Tubbo sincerely hopes for a better future, a flower road at the end of the trip.

_ I’ll never forget what you did to me. _

It’s honesty – Tubbo will never forget.

It’s impossible to forget now.

But even so, he sometimes wishes for Schlatt to have some kind of peace in the afterlife.

_ You never loved me, _

_ And I never hated you. _

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts ?


End file.
